Daddy's Girls
by MyracleMalik
Summary: Big Time Rush are all grown up, but still pretty famous. But now they all have 16 year old daughters who have more drama than normal teens.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey, this is my first story so please don't hate... I'll give you a picture of the girls which will be below

Audianna Maslow: profile_images/3485783036/6b20bebb961cafa91fb05274 18205f52_  
Lexi Henderson: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRmyu622ZwbcqgPzgca1EznjkeCxtWkL6duXA831Z wQ4gJKVhWl3w  
Alizah Pena: . /tumblr_m6t830yyak1r9xkl1o1_  
Darcy Belt: . /tumblr_meck1jd2uL1rvbudto1_  
Aaliyah Schmidt: hprofile-ak-frc1/c/s160x160/62671_118254858373071_ 932446741_

Audianna's P.O.V:

"Dad? We're all going to Darcy's house" I was yelling down the stairs. It was Friday night, sleepover time! We usually had our sleepover at Darcy or Alizah's house.

"Who is 'we?'" My dad asked, paying more attention to his phone. I rolled my eyes. He did this all the time. I always went out with the girls.

"The girls" He nodded. I left. I was on pickup duty. I had to get everybody but Darcy. I threw my stuff in the trunk of my car and drove on. First up, Lexi. This was the order we always sit in my car. (I was the only one with a car)

Me, Lexi

Aaliyah, Alizah, Darcy

I was soon at Lexi's house. I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Uncle Logan answered.

"Hey Uncle Logie, is Lexi ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"LEXI!" He called. Lexi ran down.

"Bye dad!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. We ran to the car. Alizah next. Me and Lexi blasted our Big Time Rush CD. We finally pulled up to the Pena house. Alizah was sitting on the yard, picking grass. Interesting. She looked at her phone and frowned. We honked. She looked up, startled.

"Hey guys, I didn't see you there!" She was grinning now.

"What was that all about?" Lexi asked. Alizah frowned.

"What?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You looked at your phone and frowned" I said.

"Did I? It was nothing" She said. She reached up and turned the music up.

"Gotta live it Big Time!" She sang.

Alizah's P.O.V:

Uuugghhh. Josh was texting me. That's why I frowned. I hated Josh. I didn't even check his message, hoping he didn't want me to come over.

Aaliyah's P.O.V:

I held the blade up and thought of all the names I've been called today.

Slut

Whore

Fat

Bad Singer

Dumb

Ugly

I looked down and saw blood running down my arm. Oh well. My phone buzzed.

To: AaliyahSchmidt3

From: AudiannaMaslowX

We are here :)

Crap. I forgot about the sleepover. I stared at my arm.

"DAD" I yelled. "I'M NOT READY! DISTRACT THE GIRLS!" I hurried up and washed my arms off. I threw on a hoodie and put my hair up. I grabbed my stuff and ran downstairs. Audianna, Lexi and Alizah were talking with my dad. I kissed my dad.

"Bye" I said as we ran out. We piled into the car and were off.

We arrived at Darcy's house fast. We ran up to her house and walked in.

"HEY UNCLE DUSTIN!" I yelled. Dustin walked in.

"You guys are sleeping in the basement. Darcy and her mom are down there now"

Darcy's P.O.V:

"Thanks for helping me set up" I told my mom hesitantly. Why was she helping me?

"Dustin wanted me to help" That answered that. She slapped me across the cheek. I held it carefully and tried not to cry. I heard the girls coming. My mom smiled evilly at me.

"Have fun"


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy's P.O.V:

I never got to see the girls in school. We had vowed to stick together, but high school was crazy! We had each been sucked into a different group, according to our personalities. It was who we ate lunch with and who we hung with after school. But we were ALWAYS friends. Since birth. That bond could never be broken. I was popular, Audianna was a 'bad kid/rebel', Alizah hung with the class clowns, Lexi was a goody goody (nerd) and if we ever asked Aaliyah she just vaguely responded with 'friends'. We did this sleepover thing often. We would sleep over at somebody's house and then run over to the shed behind Audianna's house. That's where our instruments were stored and where we practiced.

"Hey girl!" Alizah yelled jumping onto me. Our heads accidently collided and we both winced more than we had to. I was wincing because of my mom, but what about Alizah?

Alizah's P.O.V:

As soon as mine and Darcy's heads collided I felt a searing pain and had a flash back.

-Flashback-

I was at Josh's house. Joy. I was feeling brave. Foolish.

"Remind me again why I stay with you" I spat at him right after he slapped me. He glared at me.

"Because I know all about your dad's dirty little secrets. I can ruin his whole career" He said, smirking. I frowned.

"Like what?" I smirked back. I felt confident. I haven't told him anything, so how could he know anything?

"Your dad cheating" he said. What? The color drained from my face. How? That was years ago. My dad had cheated on my mom for about a month. I found a box of love letters and confronted my dad a couple of years ago. How did Josh know about it?

"How? But? Wait, what?" I choked out. He looked super smug.

"I was waiting for you in your room one day. I decided to snoop around your attic" he sounded proud. It disgusted me. My dad was an idiot. Why did he keep the letters?

"Never talk about dumping me again" he said pushing me. I fell and he kicked me hard in the head. I was just glad I didn't have a concussion.

-Flashback Over-

"You okay Alizah?" Aaliyah was waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, yeah" I said confused.

"You hit your head and then went into a daze" Lexi informed me. I nodded.

"First order of business" Audianna said, "Nicknames for when we're famous" All of us smiled. We loved talking about when we are famous. It would be awesome. No more Josh.

"Our nicknames now?" I suggested.

"Audi?"

"Lexi-Bear?"

"D-Belt2?"

"AliBug?"

"Aliz" I smiled "It could work"

Darcy shrugged "Aren't they a bit lame?" She asked. "At least for super stardom?" She added quickly.

"I like it" Audianna smiled "It's totally... us"

So it was settled.

Audianna's P.O.V:

Our nicknames were amazing! To bad we had to wait two years to be a famous pop band. It sucked. But Lexi's dad didn't even know she played the keyboard. We decided to wait until Lexi was responsible for herself. I suddenly got a text message.

To: AudiannaMaslowX

From: Dad :)

Hey Audi. I have a lady friend over. When u guys come tomorrow pleez go strait to the shed. Thankkkkss

I sighed. My dad was drunk. I could tell. He never types like that. I put my phone away. Stupid dad.

Lexi's P.O.V:

I wish it wasn't my fault that the band had to wait. I knew my friends understood and all, but I still felt guilty. My dad just forbid me to be a famous superstar. Who knows why. It was so unfair! My younger sisters could be famous dancers, but I couldn't be a superstar? Life is unfair!


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi's P.O.V:

Ah morning. We had stayed up until around 11 watching stupid Disney movies. Don't judge, it's so fun to make fun of them! The ones with real people, anyways. The animated ones were cool. Now we were headed out to Audianna's shed to practice. It was 10. We ran upstairs

"MOM... DAD... WE'RE GOING TO AUDI'S!" Darcy yelled.

"Okay, tell James hi" Came the reply from Dustin.

"Not gonna happen" I heard Audianna mutter under her breath. Okay then... I guess we weren't talking to James then.

Audianna's P.O.V:

To: Dad :)

From: AudiannaMaslowX

Do u still have ur 'lady friend' over? Me and the girls r coming over now.

I hit send and stared at my phone as we walked out to my car. We all sat as my phone chimed.

To: AudiannaMaslowX

From: Dad :)

I'm so sorry about the text Audi. I was drunk as you could probably tell. Can't dad's have fun too? Anyway, my lady friend is still here. If you girls want to, you can come in and meet her. Her name is Chloe and she is lovely :). I'm still sorry about the drunk text. It will not happen again.

I rolled my eyes. Typical dad. Apologizing, offending himself and then talking about his new girlfriend. Well, there was no way we were going to meet Chloe. Gag

"You okay Audi?" Alizah said. I nodded.

"You haven't started driving yet" She pointed out.

"Oh, sorry! Just reading a text from my dad" I rolled my eyes. The girls looked down awkwardly. I felt bad. I had made this awkward. Dad's fault.

Aaliyah's P.O.V:

I practically hyperventilated as we passed a few of my bullies from school. They threw rocks at my window and screamed my name and I cringed. Audianna stuck her head out the window and flipped them off.

"What are you doing to my car, idiots?" she yelled. They must have recognized her as the bad girl with good connections because they stared at the ground and scurried on. The girls all turned to look at me as Audianna pulled over. Audianna turned to stare at me.

Crap

"What was that about, Aaliyah?" Lexi asked. I stared blankly ahead, not responding.

"Well" Alizah asked. I bit my lip. They didn't know about the bullying. Now what?


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy's P.O.V:

I just knew that Aaliyah was hiding something. I could tell.

"Well?" Lexi asked. Aaliyah turned red.

"Well what?" She asked dumbly. We all glared at her and she seemed to shrink.

"Why did those people throw a freaking rock at my car?" Audianna asked. She narrowed her eyes as Aaliyah shrugged.

"Big Time Rush haters?" She said, sounding unsure.

"But they yelled YOUR name," Alizah pointed out. Aaliyah shrugged.

"Kendall Schmidt haters?" Aaliyah suggested. Izzy and Audianna seemed content about that.

"For whatever reason, he did have a lot of haters," Lexi said shrugging. Audianna started driving. Both Alizah and I saw right through it. Me, because I knew Aaliyah so well. Alizah, because she had a weird skill that allowed her to think what us girls were thinking. And Aaliyah was not okay.

Lexi's P.O.V:

If my dad knew I was sneaking out to play keyboard in a pop band he would kill me. If he knew I was sneaking out to play keyboard at all he would kill me. He gives me no freedom! I glanced down at my phone again.

To: Lexi-Bear  
From: Dad

Make sure you let me know where you are at all times. Keep checking in with me. Have fun :)

To: Dad  
From: Lexi-Bear

Okay. We r heading to Audi's house to hang.

My phone chimed, but I ignored it. I couldn't sing or play instruments to hip-hop music. But my little sisters could dance to hip-hop music in practically bras and underwear. Life is so unfair.

Audianna's P.O.V:

I was hoping beyond hope that Dad wouldn't want us to meet this Chloe when we got to my house.

"Okay, guys when we get there, just run for the shed as fast as you can, got it?" I asked under my breath. They all nodded. No such luck. Dad had seen my car. He ran outside and started to wave frantically, with Chloe behind him. This could be fun. We walked out.

"Hey, Marie! Or is it Lilac again this week?" I asked lightheartedly. My Dad glared at me. "No honey, this is CHLOE," He said. I heard the other girls slowly back away. Good choice. They were probably going a couple houses down to Lexi's house. I turned to face my dad.

"Chloe... what's your last name?" I asked sweetly. My Dad glanced at me suspiciously. Chloe was so fake. Fake everything.

"Stansey," She said, smiling at me.

"Oh Dad, didn't you have a Stansey over last week?" I asked innocently. He glared at me again.

"No," He said.

"WERE YOU DATING MY MOTHER?!" Chloe yelled. My Dad looked shocked and shook his head.

"YEAH, RIGHT I'M LEAVING!" She shouted. She stomped over to her car.

"Did you remember your thong?" I yelled after her. She slammed the door and drove off. My Dad glared at me and grabbed my arm, dragging me inside.

"What was that?" He hissed. I shrugged. I turned on my heel and stomped up to my room.

Lexi's P.O.V:

Me and the other girls practically sprinted to my house. We collapsed on the couch.

"What was that?" Darcy panted. Dad walked in.

"What's going on guys?" Dad asked.

"Uncle James and Audianna got into a fight." I sighed. Dad chuckled.

"They'll get over it. Guess what girls?" He said excitedly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you guys know who Lilly Sharp is?" He asked. We nodded. Lilly Sharp was a talk show host who talked with stars. Everyone watched her show.

"We are having a daddy daughter- just you Lexi, not your sisters- special on her show tomorrow!"

This week was starting to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

Alizah's P.O.V:

We were backstage at the show. It was very tense. Audianna and James were still mad at each other, Darcy seemed oddly detached from Dustin, Lexi seemed annoyed with Logan and Aaliyah and Kendall looked super nervous. Oh god, this would go well.

Audianna's P.O.V:

My dad and I haven't talked since last night. I'm guessing he was still mad, but it wasn't like I was making an effort either. Alizah tapped my shoulder.

"You guys need to start getting along before the show," She hissed in my ear. I shook my head and glared at my dad.

"Why? It's not like he wants to talk to me," I whispered back. Alizah glared at me.

"The show? You need to look like you can at least stand each other," She replied. I sighed.

"For the rest of us?" She pleaded gesturing to everyone else. I sighed. Then nodded. I walked over to my dad, leaving Alizah with a huge smile. I tapped my Dad on the shoulder and he turned.

"Audi..."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I just had a feeling that Chloe was bad, so I chased her away. I'm so sorry," I said, staring at my shoes. My Dad laughed.

"You were right Audi. I just found out yesterday that she's engaged! And not to me either..."

Darcy's P.O.V:

*Flashback*

"Okay, Darcy no 'Daddy's girl' stuff on the show, got it?" My Mom snapped at me. Dad and Mike were out, getting a new guitar. Me and my Mom were home alone. Great. She tugged on my hair a couple of times. Make that yanked.

"Got it?" She asked harshly. I nodded.

"Great," She said with a creepy smile.

*Flashback over*

Ugh. I was trying not to be particularly lovey towards my Dad. I think he felt guilty, like it was his fault I was detached.

"What's up?" Someone breathed in my ear. I jumped and let out a shriek. I turned to see a very amused Alizah. I glared at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's up with you and Dustin? You're acting like you barely know him." It was true. I looked at Alizah's pleading eyes. I was so getting beaten later. I sighed and went to talk to my dad.

Lexi's P.O.V:

I was pissed at my Dad. He was trying to run my life! He picked out my outfit for me this morning! He also made me wear my hair up on a side braid, which I hated. I would have much rather just curled my hair. But I just had to look like a goody-goody. I was now avoiding my Dad. He was not worth my time.

"Lexi-Bear?" Alizah asked, I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" I sighed.

"Talk to your dad," She encouraged. I shook my head stubbornly.

"The show will be horrible, if you don't talk to him," She informed me. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I sighed and walked over to my Dad.

Aaliyah's P.O.V:

I watched Alizah walk over to and comfort the rest of the girls while my Dad and I paced nervously. What if other kids mocked me? I wish I could hide in the bathroom and cut. But I left my blade at home. Alizah walked over and hugged me.

"You are going to do great," She said, I smiled.

"You too Kendall," She added. We stopped pacing. I felt slightly better now, and Dad did too.

Alizah's P.O.V:

I walked back over to my Dad. He kissed the top of my forehead.

"Good job," He whispered. I smiled. It WAS a lot less tense in here now. A guy in black showed up and pointed to us.

"You're on!" He mouthed. I smiled nervously. Here went nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Alizah's P.O.V:

The lights were blaring in my eyes. As me and Dad walked on stage, I noticed that there were 5 small couches. I guess each Dad and Daughter were supposed to sit on one. Me and Dad went on the one closest to Lilly. Next to us the Belts, then the Maslow's, the Henderson's and then the Schmidt's'. We all looked at Lilly.

"We're on in 5 seconds!" Some random guy yelled from backstage. Lilly stood up and smoothed her hair and put a smile on her face.

"We are on!" The same guy yelled.

"Hello. We are on the Lilly Sharp show. Do any of you remember a popular boy band called Big Time Rush? Of course," Lilly introduced winking. People in the audience cheered.

"So here they are with their 16 year old daughters!" Lilly said. She sat down. She looked at Dad.

"So tell me about your daughter, Alizah," Lilly said. "After Carlos talks about her, let's go down the line and everyone can tell me something about her."

"Okay... Alizah is my little girl," Carlos started. "She is funny, pretty, smart and a BTR fan. She is... amazing." I smiled.

Darcy was next.

"Alizah always knows what we're thinking. And how to make us all feel better. Alizah is the glue that holds us all together." Next was Audianna.

"Alizah helps anyone through anything. And that may be harder than you think," Audianna said. Lexi was next.

"Alizah always helps me. Especially with her sense of humor. It's just like her Dad's" Everybody laughed. Last was Aaliyah.

"Alizah is amazing. I think that's what everyone's getting at," Aaliyah said smiling. I smiled. This was going okay so far.

Darcy's P..O.V:

"Tell us a little about Darcy, Dustin," Lilly smiled at me.

"Well, she's my miracle, my first kid, my little girl," Dad said. I smiled. I'm totally getting beaten later. I kept the smile anyway.

"Alizah?" Lilly asked. I looked at Alizah.

"Darcy is the thinker. She's sympathetic and popular. Because she's likable. Probably most likable out of all of us." Alizah grinned. I looked over at Audianna.

"Wow... Darcy... just like her Dad. Smart and caring," Audianna said. Moving on to Lexi...

"Darcy is cool. Popular people didn't tolerate us until Darcy became one of them," Lexi said. One of them? Okay. Aaliyah.

"All of these girls are my sisters. But Darcy and I have a um..."

"A Bromance? Or Girlmance?" Carlos suggested. Aaliyah nodded.

"Yeah. Like you and Uncle James." Aaliyah said. We all laughed. I was feeling better already.

Audianna's P.O.V:

"I assume it's me and Audianna now," James said smiling. Lilly looked as if she was about to melt. Gag. Lilly nodded.

"Cool. Well Audi is very determined, smart and, well, almost always right," Dad said. Wow. Never heard him say that before.

"Audianna is one of those people that everybody respects," Alizah said. Very true. But it was because I was bad. Which is what I knew Darcy would say.

"Our Audianna is bad to the bone!" Darcy exclaimed. The audience laughed. Knew it! Next was Lexi.

"Audianna is my girlfriend," She said seriously. The audience gasped. "Just kidding!" It's a girlmance!" She laughed. The audience laughed again. I hope this won't start anything. Aaliyah was last.

"Audi is someone that everyone wants to be like. She will stand up to anyone and she always knows what to say." Wow. I don't think anyone sees me that way except for Aaliyah. Or do they?

Lexi's P.O.V:

"My turn?" Dad asked. Lilly nodded. Dad took a deep breath.

"Alexa is my oldest girl. Out of four. She is responsible, polite and talented. On piano. She plays piano. She is also caring, smart and just overall great." My Dad finished with a grin. Yay. Just great. Lilly smiled and looked over at Alizah.

"Lexi is her nickname. She is definitely the most responsible out of all of us. She has a gift for piano," Alizah said. I noticed my Dad frown slightly when she called me Lexi. His problem. Darcy.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi. Bright. Bright and clever are the best ways to describe Lexi Henderson," Darcy said grinning. I smiled at that. I was clever enough to trick my dad into thinking I was who he thought I was. I looked over at Audianna.

"My LexiBear!" She exclaimed. "Is amazing!" She finished way too over dramatically. I laughed, along with everyone else in the studio. Last was Aaliyah.

"Lexi is clever, smart and much more mature than the rest of us. She is awesome," Aaliyah said shrugging. I loved my friends.

Aaliyah's P.O.V:

How is everybody going to say nice things about me? Ugh. My Dad started.

"Aaliyah is sweet, bubbly and my little girl," He said, kissing the top of my head. So far, so good. First was Alizah.

"Aaliyah is pretty, sweet and smart. She gets the best traits out of all of us. She always has the nicest things to say." Huh. Pretty?

"Aaliyah is my girlmance girlfriend. And I LOVE her hair. Totally jealous of her blondness," Darcy said. I grinned. These were my best friends, did I expect them to be jerks to me? Audianna.

"Aaliyah is loyal and looks at people a little deeper than anyone else. Never judgmental," Audianna said. Next up was Lexi.

"Like Audianna said, Aaliyah looks at people's personalities in a different way than other people. She understands," Lexi said. Wow. Nothing could ruin my mood now. Except maybe interview time.


	7. Chapter 7

Audianna's P.O.V:

"Interview time!" Lilly squealed. Okay first, have you boys changed much?" Logan shook his head.

"Nope, I'm still responsible, Dustin is still... Dustin, Carlos is still a big kid, no offense, James is still a flirt and Kendall is still our leader," Logan said. Lilly suddenly looked very interested.

"So James is still a flirt?" She asked. This was disgusting. Major gag. But Dad just smiled. Lilly went on.

"I was a major Rusher and always had a crush on you, James," She gushed. Oh. My. Gosh. This was gross. Everyone else looked amused. But to my surprise, James walked over and grabbed her arm. He wrote on it, then came back.

"Your number!" She squealed. Crap.

Lexi's P.O.V:

I felt Dad tense when James gave Lilly his number. I agreed with him. James shouldn't have done that. I could see how pissed Audianna was, Luckily, Lilly moved on quickly.

"Any boys in your life, girls?" She asked. I shook my head and so did Aaliyah.

"Boys ask me out, but just because I'm popular and Dustin Belt's daughter," Darcy said. Audianna nodded.

"Ditto." Everyone looked at Alizah.

"I have a boyfriend," She said softly.

"Ooh!" Lilly looked like she was about to burst from excitement.

"What's his name?" Alizah looked at the ground.

"Josh. Josh Bieber."

Alizah's P.O.V:

Everyone reacted just how I thought they would. I could practically feel excitement.

"Josh... Bieber?" Lilly said. I nodded. "Wow a Pena and a Bieber, who would have guessed?" She asked. I shrugged.

"So tell me about him," She said, leaning forward. I obviously couldn't tell that he beat me, was rude and obnoxious, so I knew I would have to lie.

"He's... great, smart, cute and funny. Dad likes him too," I said. That sounded okay.

"Have you met Justin?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Josh and I have been dating for about a year now," I said. Lilly gasped.

"How come nobody knew this?!" She exclaimed.

"We kept it a secret, between us and close friends. We decided to reveal it today," I told her. She smiled and moved on.

"So girls... any haters?"

Aaliyah's P.O.V:

Crap. Why did she have to ask about haters? Audianna would tell her about the car and rock incident and Dad would panic and over react. He found out about bullying in the past, so I lied and told him it was over. He believed me. Sure enough, Audianna told her.

"Just the other day, a stupid kid threw a rock at my car and screamed Aaliyah Schmidt. Kendall haters," She said.

"Haters are horrible," Lilly agreed. My Dad seemed tense.

The show was over about 20 minutes later. Not soon enough. Too many awkward questions, but not too bad. My Dad grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Are you still getting bullied?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Then why did those kids yell at you and throw a rock?" He asked.

"Like Audianna said, they hate you because you're famous. They hate me because I'm famous. Stupid, jealous kids," I muttered. I knew he didn't believe me, but James showed up.

"Are we going out to eat?" He asked. Everyone was surrounding us. Alizah shook her head.

"Josh is picking me up as soon as we get back. In a half hour. We're hanging at his house," She said.

"Not hungry," I muttered. Carlos practically goggled at me.

"And you're related to Kendall Schmidt?" He asked. I couldn't eat. I was already too fat.

"Not going out to eat then," James said. "Let's head home."


End file.
